


Valentine's Day S&M

by TennantsLittleKitten



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I promise, It's SFW despite the title, No Smut, Sonny is a sweetheart, happy valentine's day, valentine's day surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TennantsLittleKitten/pseuds/TennantsLittleKitten
Summary: “So, I know we usually go out,” began Sonny, his smile turning mysterious, “but I was wondering if you’d like to come up to my place for some S&M.”
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./You
Kudos: 25





	Valentine's Day S&M

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr gifset comparing 20x11 and 21x11 (https://rynewind.tumblr.com/post/190350385762/20x11-21x11).  
> I actually had to look up the exact definition on urbandictionary too (don’t judge me) and found an oddball entry that had Sonny written all over it. Headcanon accepted!

You had gone out with Sonny Carisi over a dozen times, each as enjoyable as the last. The two of you had met by chance, starting out with coffees, then dinners, followed by other activities which allowed you to enjoy one another’s company. He was a complete gentleman and courted you like one too. You had yet to visit each other’s apartments, which is why it was a bit of a shock when Sonny revealed his plan for Valentine’s Day. It was the first one you would spend together and he told you that he wanted it to be special. You were to meet him at his apartment and he’d let you in on the surprise once you arrived.

The anticipation of spending a romantic evening with Sonny, whatever it may be, made you completely giddy in the days leading up to February 14th. You were falling for him hard and you were ready to tell him as much. You went out and purchased a box of chocolates from the local confectioner Sonny had been eyeing up for a while and hand-crafted him a card. It was decorated in lace, lightly fragranced with your perfume and signed with a few x’s and o’s.

Finally, Valentine’s Day was upon you and the Italian detective instructed you to text him when you arrived at his building. Within a minute of doing so the door was swung open and a full blown Carisi-smile greeted you. Stepping inside the building’s foyer, he placed a soft kiss to your cheek and handed you a bouquet of deep-red roses. _He already knew you so well_. You thanked him, breathing in the floral scent and finally allowed your eyes to scan him bottom to top. He wore a crisp white dress shirt and a tie that matched the colour of your roses. His hair was expertly styled, as always, and his blue eyes were gazing at you with the utmost affection. Your heart swelled in your chest.

“You look stunning,” he breathed even though you hadn’t yet removed your coat. You blushed and your mind drifted to how he would react when he finally saw the little red number you had on underneath.

“You look handsome, yourself,” you replied with a grin. Sonny’s smile widened.

“So, I know we usually go out,” began Sonny, his smile turning mysterious, “but I was wondering if you’d like to come up to my place for some S&M.”

You nearly dropped the bouquet in your hands. Your brain short-circuited, leaving you baffled and completely speechless. You just stared, wide-eyed and petrified.

Then Sonny began to sweat. Beads of perspiration formed at his graying temples. His brow grew worried and he didn’t know what to do with his hands. With each soundless second that ticked by he became more and more troubled.

You took a step back from him. You and Sonny were taking things slow and it had been _perfect_. A few soft kisses to say good night and some light caresses were as far as the two of you had gone. You couldn’t believe what he was now proposing, but you guessed that people start to _expect_ things once you have been dating for a while…

“Doll, what’s wrong?” he finally stuttered, breaking you free from your shock. “Do you not like that? I thought I’d surprise you with my cooking but if you don’t like spaghetti, we can go out instead.” He was wringing his hands together nervously, worry consumed his features.

“Spa-spaghetti?!” you coughed out, knees giving out a little.

“Yeah…” his voice trailed, clearly not on the same wavelength as you. “Spaghetti and meatballs, S&M.” Sonny’s blue eyes were as innocent as ever as he stared at you expectantly.

_He doesn’t know._

“Sonny,” you lowered your voice to a whisper in case someone was nearby, “that’s _not_ what S&M means.” He quirked an eyebrow at you, lips pursed in confusion. “Here,” you stated. Pulling out your phone, you called up Google and turned the screen towards him.

His eyebrows shot upwards. The further down his irises flickered, the redder his face became. Sonny’s mouth parted but no words came out as he shifted his head back up to look at you. “I’m…I’m _so_ sorry,” he managed. “I – I didn’t know. I would never expect – Oh my _God_.” His hands grasped the back of his neck in panic as he continued to profusely apologize.

“It’s okay, Sonny,” you attempted calmingly.

“I feel like _such_ an idiot!”

You couldn’t help but chuckle. “You didn’t know! It’s okay! But now you can see why I was spooked there for a minute.” You were all smiles now. Only Sonny Carisi would think S&M meant spaghetti and meatballs and you adored him even more for it.

Sonny was still embarrassed and too nervous to reply. You could tell by his frightened eyes that he truly believed he had ruined Valentine’s Day.

So, you decided to set the record straight. “You know, I really do love spaghetti and meatballs, especially homemade. And after all the _bragging_ you’ve been doing,” you winked playfully at him, “I hope your cooking lives up to the hype.”

Sonny finally relaxed and allowed a warm smile to spread across his face. “Great!” he replied eagerly. “I’ve had the sauce simmering all day!” He then grabbed your hand and led you up the stairs to his apartment.

Once inside the cozy little flat, your senses became overwhelmed by the aroma of Sonny’s cooking. It smelled heavenly! He took your coat, momentarily rendered awestruck at your outfit underneath. Snapping himself out of it, he delivered you a compliment on how gorgeous you looked before he headed into his kitchen.

The two of you sat down to eat at an intimate little place setting. There were candles scattered about, low lighting and a decorative vase for your roses at the center of Sonny’s dining table. The two of you laughed lightheartedly about the earlier misunderstanding but also shared in deep conversations. You presented Sonny with his gift which led you both to confess just how much you cared for one another; a passionate kiss across the table affirming that love in a tender and intimate way.

That night you enjoyed the most delicious rendition of spaghetti and meatballs that you had ever tasted. But as for dessert, well, that was still left to be decided…

 _Happy Valentine’s Day!_ 😘

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun with this idea! Hope you enjoyed it too ^.^


End file.
